No Es Cierto
by JendallRush
Summary: "¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no sé de ti, Me han dicho que has estado bien, y sé que siempre ha sido así." [Songfic] ( (C) De la cancion a Danna Paola & Noel Schajris o a los respectivos.) AU One Shot.


**Holaaaa**  
**¿Como estan? **  
**Hace mucho que no escribia algo en español y luego mi prima me pego esta cancion-**

**_(Que por cierto NO me PERTENECE) _**

**- y me inspire. Les recomiendo escucharla, se llama 'No Es Cierto' de Danna Paola ft Noel Schajris.**  
**Esta muy bonita.**

**Tengo la necesidad de mencionar lo obvio, que esta cancion _NO_ me pertenece, ya que apenas ayer me llego un mensaje diciendo que borrara mi historia llamada "Parallel" que tambien es un songfic -en ingles- o si no mi cuenta seria borrada.**

**Esto tiene menciones de relaciones sexuales NADA descriptivas. **  
**Literalmente, SOLO se menciona que ocurrio, no COMO ni nada por el estilo.**

**En fin, ¡espero les guste!**

* * *

Jo camino por las ruidosas calles de Los Angeles, se detuvo en una parada y volteo a la izquierda,  
buscando el autobús que esperaba; igual que todas las mañanas desde hace ya un año. No es que ella llevara la cuenta, no.  
Es solo que la televisión, la radio, el internet, la gente en la calle parecía querer recordárselo.

Con un suspiro, subió al autobús, tratando de ignorar el recordatorio que este tenia en el. Una foto, ahí estaba el.  
Con su blanca sonrisa encantadora y desgraciadamente, no estaba solo.

Una vez arriba, recargo su cabeza en la ventana y cerro los ojos, tratando de descansar un poco, ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir.  
No, nada de fiestas, ni salidas con amigos, era su trabajo el que no la dejaba dormir. No pasaba sus noches mensajeandose y sonriendo estúpidamente al teléfono, no caminaba bajo la luna tomada de la mano de alguien, no se despedía con un beso cada vez que se separaban.  
Pero eso si, su personaje si que lo hacia.

Asi que técnicamente,_ si _hacia todo eso. Pero no con alguien que quisiera, o alguien que apreciara al menos.  
Al menos Jet era un buen besador. _Decente_. Ya que había besado a mejores. Pero al menos ahora,  
tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo con alguien mas. O mas bien, su personaje tendría la oportunidad de besar a alguien diferente,  
y el descaro de engañar a su novio, nuevamente. Pero así son las novelas, _¿cierto?_

Ese tipo de cosas no pasan _en la vida real, ¿cierto?_

Por favor, notese el _severo_ sarcasmo en estas frases.

Abrió las puertas de set, preparando su _perfecta_ sonrisa falsa. Era al menos los suficiente para engañar a sus compañeros,  
ignorantes de su aburrida y monótona vida. Si, siempre estaba ocupada y casi ni tenia tiempo para nada, y no lo iba a negar,  
se divertía con sus compañeros en el set, pero eso era todo. No se necesitaba ser Cal Lightman para notar que todo era una mentira,  
solo conocerla lo suficiente. Como sus amigos, sus viejos y _olvidados_ amigos.

"¡Hola Jo!" Volteo a ver al joven Dak Zebon, esbozando una sonrisa.

"Hola Dak." Dijo sonriéndole.

"El capitulo de hoy va a ser muy emocionante, ¿no?"

Ella asintió. En realidad, el capitulo que filmarían seria algo que elevaría la popularidad del programa y de Jo.  
Ya que el famoso en inigualable Dak Zebon aparecería en el. lohabía hecho en capítulos pasados, si, como el misterioso estudiante de intercambio.  
Pero en este capitulo entraría en acción, ya que el y el personaje de Jo tendrían un poco de 'acción'. Eso le encanta a los fans.

"Estoy algo nervioso, ¿algún consejo?"

"¿Que? ¿_El _Dak Zebon esta nervioso_?_

Dak rió.

"Si, podría decirse que nunca había tenido un papel importante."

Jo le sonrió. "Lo harás bien, los has hecho bien hasta ahora."

"Gracias," le dijo Dak sonriendo," Y también..."

"¿Si?"

"Me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?"

Si. O fuera por que su sonrisa no es completamente sincera, se habría desvanecido. ¿Salir con alguien? Ridículo.  
Ella _no_ quería salir con alguien. Aunque no era cualquier alguien, era Dak Zebon. Hasta ahora el había sido amable con ella,  
mucho mas que cualquier persona en el ultimo año. Ya lo conocía hace un mes y el de una u otra formahabía mostrado cierto interés en ella,  
eso dejando de lado su caballerosidad. Y claro, es _Dak Zebon. Muy _apuesto, con una voz _hermosa_. No tenía razones para decir que no.

"Claro."

Pero tampoco tenía razones para decir que si. Ninguna, pero su corazón se había escondido en algun rincón de su pecho,  
en algún lugar oscuro y desconocido para ella. Unicamente demostrándole que aun existe, mandándole tristeza y otros dolores.

"¿Te parece mañana en la noche?"

"Seguro."

Acordaron lugar y hora justo antes de que su jefe, el director, llegara y les ordenara que se pusiera en sus lugares.

Horas después, todos se despidieron se marcharon.

Jo fue a la parada del autobús y se sentó en la banca, esperándolo. Había tenido suerte, ya que si su reloj no la engañaba,  
este era el ultimo de la noche. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales su papá le insistía que usara el coche que le había regalado.  
Pero ella se negaba, argumentando que era malo para el medio ambiento y que podía simplemente tomar el autobús.

Otra mentira. Tal ves debía audicionar para un rol el 'Pretty Little Liars'.

Era los recuerdos que le traía ese coche, los momentos que había pasado con _el_. Su primera, y ultima ves.  
El lugar donde había perdido la virginidad al amor de su vida. _Amor de la vida,_ si como no.  
Esa noche no había tenido dudas ni remordimientos. Ahora, solo agradecía haber usado protección.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y su cuerpo se heló.

No importa cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, esos pasos los reconocía muy bien. Era _el_.

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Hace tiempo que no sé de ti,_

_Me han dicho que has estado bien_

_y sé que siempre ha sido así._

Volteo su cabeza en dirección al sonido por reflejo y vio que el caminaba en su dirección, cabizbajo, _deprimido_.  
Vio que el levantaba la mirada del suelo para verla y ella volteo en otra dirección.

No importa que tan noche, que tan oscuro estuviera, el sabia que era ella y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.  
Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció, ya que el sabia que ella debía odiarlo. Y no la culpaba._  
_

De cualquier manera, el se sentó a su lado, cerca —muy cerca— de ella. Nuevamente por reflejo, volteo hacia el,  
y sus miradas se encontraron. Sus grandes ojos pardo se conectaron con los esmeralda de el.

"Hola Jo." Le dijo el.

"Hola, Kendall." Le respondió ella, con cierto veneno en su voz, volteando hacia otro lado.

El suspiro, sabía que se merecía eso y mas.

"¿Como estas?" Le pregunto el a ella.

_Yo estoy bien, muy bien_

_gracias por preguntar._

_Me ha ido cada vez mejor_

_y todo empieza a caminar._

Sabiendo que el no la podia ver, ella levanto una ceja como diciendo '¿lo dices enserio?'.

"Bien, muy bien, gracias." Le respondio.

"Escuche que Dak Zebon es tu coestrella ahora."

"Si, asi es."

"Eso es... Bueno."

_'Por supuesto que si, idiota.'_

"Que bien que tu carrera vaya tan bien. Siempre supe que tendrias una gran futuro."Le dijo el.

"Si."

Kendall suspiro de nuevo, tratando de pensar las cosas con calma. Sabia que Jo estaba enojada con el y  
que este tipo de conversacion no le ayudaria en nada. Pero, era el tipo de conversacion mas sencillo.

"Hace tiempo que no se de ti."

"Mhm ¿Que tal las cosas con Lucy?"

"Pues, bie-"

_¿A quién engaño?_

Kendall se detuvo a si mismo, no siendo capaz de decir una vez mas esas mismas palabras, esa frase ensayada.  
Decidio que era hora de ser honesto, y ¿quien mejor que esa persona a la que le debe explicaciones,  
a la que alguna vez llamo el amor de su vida?

"Terminamos." Corrigio.

Jo giro, un poco bruscamente, la cabeza para verlo. Pudo ver en sus ojos que era verdad.

"¿Por que? Pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca.  
Por lo menos, la forma en la que lo habia dicho, _como si le importara_.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Pero la mirada triste en el rostro de Kendall no le permitio estar enojada con el, por lo menos, en ese instante.

_¡Cómo te extraño!_

Kendall, por mas que trataba, y por mas que le dolia, no podia dejar de verla a los ojos. Ella tenia una mirada tan bella y tan _intensa_.  
Era como volver al tiempo, a aquella epoca en la que en la que ella lo miraba asi, sufriendo por el simple hecho de que sufria el.  
Porque lo amaba, y el a ella. Se amaban.

_¡Me estoy mintiendo!_

Ella no podia evitar recordar esos tiempos en que el la consolaba a ella, y esas pocas ocasiones en que fue alrevez.  
Como cuando tuvo un problema con su papa, o aquella vez en que el y Katie se pelearon.  
En aquel entonces ella no dudaba ni un segundo en traerlo a sus brazos, para llorar. Pero como no lo hacia el, terminaba llorando ella.

Y en eso sintio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

_¡No es cierto!_

_Si ya no puedo con este desierto,_

_Si se quedó mi corazón abierto_

"Por que no era justo para ella, que estuvieramos juntos, mientras yo amaba a alguien mas." El dijo con una voz suve y baja, _temorosa_. "Ella no es tu."

Y fue entonces que su mundo se desplomo, su resolucion, todo este año —los 365 dias— puf! Abajo, al suelo.  
Ahora todo eso era remplazado por sentimientos que no habia sentido hace ya mucho tiempo, y que habia sido siempre por _el_.

Sentimientos maravillosos, idescriptibles, acompañados de miedo y un poco de enojo.

_Yo no te he olvidado, amor._

Kendall Knight y Lucy Stone, la pareja del año, habian terminado. Por ella.

¿Como se supone que debía sentirse al respecto? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Molesta?  
Había pasado tanto tiempo hundida en su desprecio que ni se había puesto a pensar en el, mucho menos ella. Es decir, Lucy realmente parecía ser alguien agradable y también tenia sentimientos. En su momento, incluso se disculpo con Jo, claro que en aquel entonces Jo la ignoro completamente, sintiéndose muy lastimada como para actuar de forma madura.

¿Y el? A pesar de lo ocurrido, el no había hecho nada _malo_. Estaba en su derecho e salir con quien quisiera. Ademas, aun cuando había escogido a Lucy sobré ella, se preocupaba por sus sentimientos.

¿Cierto?

_¡Lo siento!_

"¿Que quieres que haga?" Susurro ella.

El nada mas la miro perplejo.

"¿Que esperas de mi? ¿Por que me dices esto?"

El guardo silencio por un momento, siendo solo el viento y algunos autos a la distancia el sonido escuchado. Pero en el momento en el que el abrio la boca y hablo, pronuncio esas palabras, pareciera que todo el mundo, el viento, los autos, Dak, Lucy, _todo_, desapareciera.

"Te amo."

Y solo quedaban ellos dos.

_Yo ya no entiendo para qué te miento,_

_Si estoy hundida en este sentimiento,_

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, aplicando todo lo aprendido en Lie To Me para distinguir alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo. No había ninguna. Lo único que encontró fue el dolor y el apasionamiento de el, ya que después de todo, los ojos son la ventana del alma.

Esos ojos que conocía tan bien, que anhelaba, los extrañaba.

El miro sus labios, pero no se movió. Respetaba su espacio y sabia que había perdido el derecho de besarla. Pero ella no, ella simplemente se acerco a el y junto sus labios en un beso apasionado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Aún no es tarde, por favor,_

_Yo no te he olvidado, amor._


End file.
